Us Against The World
by creatithegodesss
Summary: The final installment of the "Not Alone" series. Ladynoir. Spoilers for Miracle Queen


_**A;n/ The final installment of this three parter series~ I'm trying my best to keep them in character, but please be on the lookout for any ooc and don't be scared to call me out. I present to you; Ladynoir. **_

Ladybug sat alone on the edge of the Eiffel Tower, legs gently swaying off the ledge as she let the breeze caress her cheeks. She took in this moment, remembering every golden yellow and bright pink details of the gradually setting sun. She thanked her lucky stars (or charms) that she was allowed this moment of reprieve, to forget about her troubles for the moments notice and just bask in the beauty around her. She heard the soft pitter patter of one's feet and she didn't have to turn to know it was her partner

"Hey, LB." The black clad-hero casually sat next to her, however there was a distance that made her heart ache painfully.

She swallowed and did her best to not let her emotions show.

"H-Hey."

Chat Noir gazed into the sunset with her, leaning back with his arms behind him.

"It's quite beautiful Ladybug, wouldn't you say?" He inquired his beautifully intoxicating green eyes widened with awe at the view.

There it was again, the same damn ache in her chest. It suddenly felt so empty without him saying "M'lady" and guilt settled all over again into the pits of her stomach.

"Yeah." She looks down at her thighs, biting her lip.

Chat Noir glanced over at her with a raised eyebrow, concern etching in his heart at the hesitation in her voice.

"Are you alright?" His voice was low with the worry he tried (and failed) to hide. Ladybug looks at him reluctantly and faked a smile.

"Mhm. I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" She brushes his worry away, but he narrowed his eyes like how he did it in her room one night ago and she flinched, curling up.

"Are you seriously trying to lie to your own partner? I know you better than anyone else, M'lady." He kicked himself for letting it slip out, as he was trying to desperately move on (which was failing horrendously).

She froze, her legs abruptly stopped their dance at the nickname. She looked at him with what he could have sworn was hopeful eyes, but then she hugged herself tightly.

"I've been so **tired** Chat Noir, me being the new guardian when I already have so much responsibilities to do…" Her voice cracked as she let a tear slip down her cheeks. That one tear had a domino effect when more slipped out of her cheeks and fell into the city below.

"Master Fu knew so much more than what I do, he was the only one capable. Yet, he passed the title of Guardian to _**ME." **_Ladybug was hysterical at that point as violent sobs ripped out of her throat and a mix of a sob and squeak came out of her lips as she buried her face into her hands, her body shaking.

Chat Noir eyes were widened, trembling as his lady broke down all together infront of him. He grabs her by the wrist and gently pulled her into a protective tight embrace, wanting to shield her from her pain, he noted that it was almost like what Marinette was going through and he grits his teeth at his two girls being in pain.

"Master Fu made you guardian for a Reason, M'lady. Clearly no one else in Paris could handle the mantle of being Guardian but you and only you. Before you say that's not true, it is, you are the only person besides this girl named Marinette, that can make quick, sharp but effective strategies that helps us win these battles against Akumas in the end. You must have faith in yourself, Master Fu did, and I do too. You won't go through this alone, if that is what you're most afraid of." He pulls away gently and tilts her head up so she can look at him by gently placing his fingers under her chin.

Green radiant eyes stared into beautiful blue bell eyes.

"M'lady, I will always be here for you and it's always going to be us against the world." His hand moved to her cheek, but then went back around her, pulling her closer to him.

Ladybug's tears flowed more at his words, as her cheeks flushed behind her mask, she clung on to him as his words settled in and her shaking gradually stopped, the weight felt much more lighter now that she knows that the boy who was slowly becoming more than just a friend and partner, would always remain by her side through thick and thin. "Thank you…"

"**Always…" **

_**They were caught up in their embrace that they had missed the sun set even more and a cloud that was shaped like a cloud.**_

_**A:n/ AND THERE WE HAVE IT THE FINAL PART C: Yes, Ladybug is finally beginning to fall in love with Chat Noir. I really hope you guys enjoyed this three-part series~ **_


End file.
